The Ignorance of The Damned
Constructs | used by = Xi | tblColour = Black | textColour = Purple }} The Ignorance of The Damned (ダムドの無知,Damudo No Muchi) is another powerful object created by Ξ. It was based off the schematics of a Quincy Cross and is used in a similar fashion. It is one of the many items that Henkō No Kōdo possess. Overview Similar to how the cross that the Quincy use to absorb , the L'ignoranza dei Dannati works in a closely related fashion. When it was created, it was created in order to improve the working method of the Quincy Cross'', but ended up being an innovation. The entire cross design was done away with, and a box was created. The box acts like a cage for the objects that can be created using '''L'ignoranza dei Dannati. When Xi had developed it, he was trying to store within the Quincy Cross when it was not being used. However, he managed to mix both and , giving birth to a construct that can be controlled by the user of the New Quincy Cross. The method was called opening, because the overwhelming spiritual energy that was inside of the box, forced it to open. The object that came out, was a creature, which could be controlled by Xi. The creature (when made with just and ) was similar to a familiar, which is a conjured spirit, using magic. The familiar was given the name Companion because it's personality was similar to the creators. This led Xi to believe that mixing his , with would give birth to life. He tested this in many scenarios, and each time, the same creature appeared. He soon formed a hypothesis that stated that and gave birth to life. When he continued his experiments, he soon realised that the creature could not be manifested more then 5 minutes. He soon began to think of a way to give the creature a body, since it always appeared like a spirit/soul. He soon began to work on the material of the box, making it out of Keishi''. The 'Keishi was used as a medium for his , and a way to convert the absorbed into '''Keishi. This allowed him to give a body to his companion, and allowed them to stay present as long as the two energy sources did not run out. Xi formed another hypothesis, that stated life couldn't exist without a vessel. This simply meant that, in order to keep the companion longer, it needed a body. And to have a body, must be converted into Keishi. He believed that removing the Spiritual Energy'' from the '''Spirit Particles would just make them an neutral charged particle (which he believed Keishi to be). The formula proved correct, and gave birth to a special method needed to open the box. This method was: #Absorb Directly Into The L'ignoranza dei Dannati. #Channel From The Hand, To The L'ignoranza dei Dannati. #Coat The L'ignoranza dei Dannati In The Being Released (the Reishi that is being released, was the Reishi that was first absorbed). #The Bits of and Remaining Within L'ignoranza dei Dannati'Release. #The Released Energy Is Compressed Inside of The Reishi That Is Converting To Keishi. #A Creature Is Formed. Facts *The ''companion have abilities similar to their creator. *The same companion is created each time. *No user of a '''L'ignoranza dei Dannati has the same companion. *A companion doesn't always accept the user. *The companion can be returned to the L'ignoranza dei Dannati for later use.>